Happily Ever After
by mecedeme
Summary: Vegas Crossover after Crash. We can dream, right? M rated, not explicit but...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Set a few days after Garret's recovery from the crash. I started this the day before we found out about the cancellation a week ago and haven't had the heart to even look at it. This is one possible way to wrap up the WJ thing, with a Las Vegas crossover. Maybe not the best choice, but beggars can't be choosers!_

_I don't own any of them, but Nyn has started her coup and invited me along for the ride!_

The taxi stopped in front of the Monticeto. As Woody and Jordan climbed out, Jordan firmly took Woody's arm as they walked into the hotel.

"Now. Here are the rules. You will be seeing eye candy. At no time am I to notice your head, or even your eyes, turning toward the eye candy, and you are never, never, to speak to the eye candy. Am I perfectly clear??"

Woody glanced at a young man in a fine looking suit. "What about that eye candy?"

Jordan's eyes narrowed even more. "Hey, I'm not the one who fell into the pool."

Woody made a culpable face, and muttered, "Gotcha."

Then he stopped and with a smile pulled her towards him. "Jordan, I did not go through everything we've survived together, bullets, brain tumours, and plane crashes, just to stare at some floozy in Vegas. You're all the eye candy I need!"

"Good boy." Jordan smirked as he kissed her. The kiss deepened before Woody pulled back.

"How about we wait for the honeymoon?" He rested his forehead on hers.

Jordan started to respond in a deep voice, when Danny loudly cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Jordan disentangled herself from Woody to give Danny a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Woody shook Danny's hand and then firmly placed his arm around Jordan's shoulders in a very possessive gesture.

Danny said, "I didn't know you two were coming, someone die, or something?"

"Or something…" said Jordan. Her left hand slid purposefully up to her opposite shoulder as if to brush something away.

Danny stared at Jordan's left hand. "What the hell is that?"

"You know Danny," replied Woody with a bright, sarcastic smile, "living in Vegas I would have thought you'd recognize a diamond." His eyes narrowed. "Three quarters of a carat in that sucker!" Woody kissed the ring, Jordan rolled her eyes.

Danny flatly stared at Woody. "I would have never guessed. But seriously, it's cute! Just a little smaller than the ring I just bought Delinda."

"Cute? What are you saying, that I'm cheap? I spent three months salary on that baby! Your income may be bigger, but it's all about percentage, my man, percentage!!" Woody's finger jabbed Danny in the shoulder. Danny's eyes closed just a little.

"Uh, guys? Thanks, for all the attention, and I am really glad you're happy for us, Danny, but the diamond and I are just going over here to talk with Delinda and Sam while you little boys figure out who's rock is bigger, OK?"

She couldn't believe they continued to squabble as she walked away. The two women welcomed her in usual Vegas style and noticed the ring immediately. Unlike the men, Delinda and Jordan were both honestly happy that the other had found 'the one'.

Sam asked if they'd set a date.

"Today. We, uh, decided not to wait anymore, and this was quicker than anything we could do in Boston. We've got an appointment at 7:30 tonight, so we figured we'd kill a few hours here, settle into a room..."

Sam smiled, and gestured to a uniformed employee. She whispered to him, and told Jordan that their money was no good there.

"Any woman who can put up with Woody deserves the honeymoon suite with all the comps!"

Jordan smiled and looked at the two men who were gesturing with their arms so wildly you'd think they were discussing cars instead of diamonds.

"Well," said Delinda. "It's great to see you two, but I'd better get Danny out of there before they ruin your wedding day!" She smiled brightly and quickly walked over to the men. After giving Woody a quick kiss on the cheek, she whispered something to Danny. They made hasty apologies and quickly disappeared. Woody looked a little deflated.

Sam and Jordan joined him. "See?" Sam said. "Peanut butter and jelly!" Woody threw a glance that told Jordan he'd explain later as he received Sam's congratulatory hug.

"So, you two go get settled. At 7:00 a limo will take you to the chapel, and anywhere you want to go after." Woody's eyes wandered toward the craps tables. Jordan sharply grabbed his arm and made eye contact. "I don't think so. Remember the car?" A sheepish smile touched his face as they thanked Sam and made their way to their room.

* * *

TBC, my heart is still broken so updates will be slower.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN - I thought this would end up being two chapters, but there seems to be another coming after this one. Still angry over the lack of closure and last minute decision and lack of concern and... _

_Ok, I'll hop off my soap box and hope this helps you guys as much as it helps me._

* * *

"Woody, we've done it before, what's wrong?"

"Jordan, I've made so many mistakes, with us I mean, I just want to do it, right."

"Trust me when I say I know how to do it right."

"Please, Jordan, it's just a few more hours?"

Jordan sighed, and made a real effort to quench the fire. She stepped back from her fiancé, releasing him from the grip she had around his neck. The room was beautiful, tasteful but richly decorated. The huge king bed had a deep red cover with mountains of pillows. The remains of a delicious meal sat on the table in the sitting area. They had relaxed, shared an excellent wine, and when Woody leaned over to kiss his bride, things heated up rather quickly.

Woody had pulled back, and let her know that he wanted to wait until they were married.

Jordan walked away and downed the rest of her wine.

She sighed deeply. "OK, I am trying to understand, it's been a while for me, you know, and we are here in this beautiful suite, alone, with three hours to kill…" Her arm stretched toward the bed in mild frustration.

"Jordan, I'm the boy scout, remember? I was brought up to respect women. The past few years… Well, let me just say I haven't been really proud of myself. Please, it isn't easy for me either, but, let's go for a walk or something, OK?"

She smiled as she turned toward him and took his hands. She kissed each hand and then each cheek. "OK, boy scout, but I have to get ready. Why don't you go argue with Danny some more, and give me the room for a while. Come get me when it's time to go."

Woody's brow wrinkled with concern. "I thought we agreed no fancy clothes, Jordan, what are you going to wear?"

Her eyes grew smoky as she replied with a sexy little smile, "Not too much, don't worry."

"OK, well, I'm just going to go find Danny and I'll see you in a few hours…" His speech was a little flustered. She could get under his skin in a split second! If he wanted to keep that promise he'd made to himself, (and he did), he'd have to leave quickly.

The door clicked shut behind him, and Jordan put her hands on the door. She wondered once again how they had managed to overcome so many odds to finally end up at this point.

* * *

Woody spent the time carefully avoiding the eye candy, he knew that Jordan was perfectly capable of checking the security tapes, and he valued his soon-to-be marriage. He couldn't find Danny, he didn't know that Delinda was carefully keeping them apart, perfectly aware of what could happen. She didn't want anything to ruin Jordan's wedding.

Unfortunately, unable to find anyone he knew, Woody decided to just try a few slot machines. As he started, he knew he would only spend the $50 in his pocket and be done. He also knew he'd probably lose.

And he did. Then he realized that after all that bad luck, he was due for a win, after all it was his wedding day. So, he got out his credit card. He laughed at himself, 'knowing' once again that he couldn't win.

And he didn't win. Over and over. He kept telling himself that one more would be the charm, he had to have luck on his wedding day…

He felt a cold chill down his spine before the finger tapped his shoulder. He closed his eyes, realizing it had happened again, and this time he had a wife to support. He slowly spun around on his stool, and started apologizing before he could face her.

"Jordan, I… I just… I knew I'd lose, so I figured it wasn't a bad thing, right? So, I figured I'd…"

He stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes opened. Before him was the hottest woman he'd ever seen. The short red dress he'd first noticed her in was nothing compared to this. It was white, and clung to every perfect curve. The neckline was placed just in the right spot so you had a suggestion of what the halter top hid, with enough skin to make him melt. The skirt hugged her hips in a way that he had wanted to himself for so long. The high heeled sandals sparkled, reminding him he was in Vegas. She had put her hair up and her neck was inviting him. By the time he took in her eyes, he had forgotten that he'd just gambled away $563.

When their eyes met, however, he remembered. She was not amused. "First you tell me that you want to respect me, you want everything to be perfect. Then you forget to come get me for our wedding, you make me search for you through this stupid casino. When I find you, you're dumping money into this machine to make rich men even richer! And if you give me that stupid "It's Vegas, baby!" line, you will be waiting a lot longer than just a few hours! Do You Understand?!"

His face had instantly twisted into a guilt-ridden expression, sad, but sincere. Jordan didn't let herself look any happier, but she was actually relieved that he'd ended up here. Of all the trouble in Vegas, this wasn't the worst for a groom to land in.

Her eyes drilling holes through his head, she said in an ominous voice, "How much?"

He sheepishly replied, "Only four, maybe five hundred, it's not as bad as last time!" He awkwardly stood, embarrassed that he got pulled into gambling again. S feeling the effects of the first impression upon seeing her in that goddess-dress, he did what any self-respecting man would do.

He took the beautiful, sexy creature in his arms and shamelessly begged for mercy. Much to his surprise, she quickly gave it. "It's only money. I am not letting that get in the way, after everything. Let's get married!" Her lips slowly slid over his, and he knew, once again, they had to leave. Now.

"OK, Jordan" His voice came in a choke at first. Clearing his throat, he tucked her hand through his arm, and led her to their awaiting limo.

At the chapel, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, except when he caught the guy in the Elvis costume checking her out. He quietly told the guy he was a cop and he had killed. More than once. Elvis broke into a lovely chorus of "I can't help falling in love with you!"

The song was perfect, even if the performer was wearing sequins. They exchanged their vows sincerely, facing each other with honest expressions of love and respect. The cheesy surroundings disappeared, and there was only the two of them. It had all been worth it.

As they walked up the aisle, Elvis sang about the temperature rising and Woody shot him with a stare which took a little of the enthusiasm out of the performance. Jordan smirked at Woody's jealousy, happy that such a great guy would behave like that about her. And now she was married to him!


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Well, this is it. My faith teaches modesty, but also that a married couple has no barrier to the pleasure they may share together. I am not comfortable writing explicit scenes, so I hope I have met a happy medium. _

_A bien tôt!

* * *

_

The doors to the Monticeto invited them to start their new life together. Woody and Jordan held hands like a couple of kids on their first date. Six years were behind them, pushing them through the casino floor. For once, Woody didn't even hesitate at the tables. He put his arm around his bride's waist and held her a little tighter. They were prepared to meet people they knew, assuming there would be some congratulations, but they met no one.

Stepping into their room, Jordan in Woody's arms to satisfy the 'old fashioned' part of him, a smile touched them both. Rose petals were everywhere. The room was softly lit by a hundred little candles. Champagne and strawberries awaited them beside the huge bed, which was turned back, with chocolates on all the pillows. Jordan's feet gently touched the floor and she immediately grabbed Woody in a tight hug. There wasn't anything sexual in their embrace, it was a release of the tension and the fear, it was the end of the dance as they had known it. Tears came to both their eyes as the significance of the moment crested over them. Though they were thousands of miles away from Boston, a they were overwhelmed by a feeling of home.

Jordan then noticed the soft music playing. She couldn't tell what the song was but it was slow and sweet. They started to dance, spontaneously, beaming into each other's brimming eyes. They tenderly kissed, and Jordan rested her head on Woody's shoulder. As he kissed her hair, it occurred to him that this was the first time he had ever done that without worrying she might misunderstand his intensions. They both knew what their intensions were, and they had forever to fulfill them.

Another kiss and another, and the passion which had been building over such a long time started to creep back into their conscious minds. Woody's hands finally started to explore the soft skin he had been mooning over all evening. Jordan's tiny whimper was too much for him, and he scooped her up once more, placing her on the bed as gently as if she were a crystal slipper. He cracked open the champagne while Jordan luxuriated in the comfortable knowledge that both cell phones were in the hotel safe. Woody sat at the edge of the bed, and placed the champagne flute to her lips. As the effervescent wine slid down her throat, he started feeding her the beautiful strawberries. They were small, but the sweetest either had ever had. Jordan returned the favour by unwrapping a Belgian confection, placing it between her teeth and sharing it with her groom.

After that, they both lost track of time. Their hands, their lips, the love that they shared was so deep, so intense that they had moments when they forgot to breathe. Woody once again thanked God that he had been blessed with such a beautiful woman. He couldn't believe that Jordan Cavanaugh was his. Alone. Jordan's experienced hands slowly explored every muscle in Woody's strong physique. They satisfied each other completely, it was obvious that they had been created for each other. At the highest moment, desperate eyes drowning in desperate eyes, the world disappeared again; there was only the two of them and their complete passion.

The moments after were quiet and restful. As he continued to glory in her soft hair, her head settled into the crook of his shoulder. Sleep gently washed them away together. They enjoyed a blissful, dreamless sleep. Everything was right. Everything was perfect. After the long road, finally, everything was at peace.

Fin


End file.
